Torn
by MelBelle94
Summary: For five years she was held a victim, for five years she prayed for a way back to her family. Now finally the courage to leave has struck but will she be able to stay safe? Will those she love be able to protect her when he comes back? Will she ever get the happy ending with the family she loves when all they ever experience is pain?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Special thank-you to NZgirl25 for helping with the title. You should all check out the story we cowrote. Chaos!_

_._

_._

_Summary: For five years she was held a victim, for five years she prayed for a way back to her family. Now finally the courage to leave has struck but will she be able to stay safe? Will those she loves be able to protect her when he comes back? Will she ever get the happy ending with the family she loves when all they ever experience is pain?_

_._

_Chapter One:_

"Mummy"

Hearing the sound of her daughters distressed cry Charlie dropped the dish cloth onto the bench and spun around on her heals, the pitter patter of running feet faded as two little arms were thrown around her midsection in a vice grip. The tears leaking from her daughters eyes started to dampen the white shirt she was wearing causing Charlie to glance down at the little girl with concern, the mess of chocolate brown curls hiding her face well.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Charlie asked as she ran her hand through the hair of her five year old.

"Daddy's home"

Charlie could barely understand the muffled cry but she could hear the fear laced within her daughters voice. Charlie knew it wasn't fair, she knew her children shouldn't have to live in fear of their father - a person that should love them. It made Charlie even more thankful that her eldest daughter didn't have to live this way, that she was safe in the arms of those who could protect her.

Hearing the sound of running feet once again Charlie glanced up as her middle child appeared in the doorway an unreadable expression on her face. Shay could hide her emotions well; she had been living this life for ten years - ten long years. Charlie had tried to get her to open up but Shay refused. The young girl had been five when Charlie had been forced to move into the house, had been taken prisoner and since then Shay had barely said a word.

"Come now, it's okay" Charlie forced herself to try and reassure them but she was unable to believe the words herself - would it be okay? It was something Charlie didn't know. She could never prepare the girls for the outcome their father would inflict.

"Make him go away!"

Charlie sighed deeply as she looked down at the five year old; a pout on her ruby red lips and the glazing in her deep green eyes was enough to make Charlie's body fill with guilt all over again. Looking at the little girl made Charlie think of all the people back home, back in Summerbay. The people she loved, her daughter - her boys, her man.

Brax.

She missed him, but Katie was her connection. Katie knew the truth but it was something Charlie could never let her talk about, Katie had to make do with the father she had - she could never bring up Brax because of the pain that would be inflicted if she did.

"You know I can't Katie, this is his house" Charlie said as she heard the front door slam and the little girls bottom lip started to tremble.

"Can't we leave?"

Charlie glanced over to the doorway in surprise at hearing Shay speak, but the young girl was biting her bottom lip, the fear shining in her bright blue eyes. She wished she could protect them but it didn't seem like she could.

"You know we can't honey" Charlie murmured as she pulled Katie away from her body, the little girl was trying to cling to her . Desperation was clearly sketched on her small face. "Both of you get ready for bed, I'll be in soon " Charlie promised as she heard the clumping of boots. .

"Charlie I'm hoooommmee!"

Hearing his drunken voice echoing through the house Charlie pushed Katie in the direction of her elder sister and prayed they would stay hidden as she turned to face her nightmare.

Her rapist. Her kidnapper. Her children's father.

Grant.

^..^

Charlie winced as she tried to adjust her eyes to the lightening in the living room, the throbbing in her head causing her to squint to be able to focus the house seemed quiet which made Charlie thankful, it meant he was gone. But as she tried to sit up and regain her composure she heard the sound of faint crying coming from her daughters room, her heart began to race as she pushed herself off the floor ignoring the pain coming from her ribs as she hobbled down the hallway towards the distressed cries.

Charlie tried to brace herself for what she would find as she pushed the door to the girls room open, her eyes immediately falling to Shay and Katie as they huddled in the corner of the bedroom in tears. Charlie noticed the way their eyes flashed up to meet her gaze with utter fear sketched on their small faces.

"It's okay, its just me" Charlie tried to sooth them as hobbled across the floor painfully crouching down to meet their gazes.

Immediately Charlie felt regret as she looked at Katie, the little girl had a red mark across her cheek - and Charlie was sure it would bruise. The red red mark around her arm was something else that made Charlie cringe, she had always tried to protect them from getting hurt, tried to protect them from their fathers rage.

"Me okay mummy, Shay hurt" Katie said quietly as she tried to dry her tears , Charlie's eyes immediately flashed to Shay who was cradling her arm carefully - her lips were trembling as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Shay, what happened?" Charlie asked but the young girl just frowned.

"Daddy hurt her arm" Katie said and Charlie nodded.

"I see, Shay honey does it hurt bad?" Charlie asked as she moved closer and Shay nodded.

"Broken"

Charlie cringed as she heard the word escape the ten year old lips; never had he hurt the children so badly. It made Charlie furious, she could handle him hurting her - she could handle anything he did to her but for him to hurt the children, hurt Shay so badly was him crossing an invisible line Charlie didn't know existed and it made her blood boil.

There was no question about what she had to do, Charlie knew. Her only hope was he wouldn't come after them, wouldn't find her before she was ready for him.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think., worth continuing? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please check out my other stories and Chaos written by NZGirl25 and myself. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Two_

Charlie hurried through the hospital doors, she was back in Summerbay seeking out the only doctor she knew she could trust. Juggling Katie in her arms she waited for Shay to come behind her, she walked slowly behind cradling her arm across her stomach.

Charlie felt the fear seeping in her body, getting out the house hadn't been an easy task and she knew that as soon as Grant stepped out of the car he would see the window at the front of the house smashed. It would only be a matter of time before he come for her, come for all three of them.

"Charlie?"

Charlie glanced up hearing her name, seeing Sid a small meek smile graced her lips.

"Charlie, your here? How? What happened? Brax and Ruby have been so worried" Sid Walker asked and Charlie raised her hand.

"Please Sid, we can talk about this later. Shay's arm is broken" Charlie told him and Sid's attention redirected immediately.

"Of course. That looks like it hurts, come on threw" Sid said as he walked over to the exam room pulling the curtain back.

Charlie turned around to see Shay biting her lip, fear shining in her eyes. Charlie knew how much Shay feared males - she thought all males were like her father. As much as Charlie tried to explain to her that it wasn't the case, Shay refused to believe her.

"Come on honey, Sid is a friend of mine" Charlie encouraged and Shay whimpered.

"Promise you'll stay with me Charlie" Shay begged and Charlie smiled slightly as she heard Shay speak more an two words to her.

"I promise you Shay, I'm not going anywhere baby" Charlie promised as she lifted Katie up a little bit higher.

"What happened to your arm?" Sid asked once Shay was up on the table.

"Daddy hurt Shay's arm" Katie informed him causing Charlie to blush slightly as Sid glanced at her.

She didn't want anyone to think she was weak because she wasn't, it was a simple case of she stayed to keep her children safe - to keep Ruby safe. Charlie knew Grant would have acted on his threat do go after Ruby, she knew how he never made an empty threat.

^..^

Charlie soothed her hand over Shay's forehead as the young girl slept soundly, her arm was covered in a deep purple cast. Sid had been so surprised that Shay hadn't been screaming as the break was rather severe. As Charlie looked at her sleeping children she knew what she had to do when they woke up, she had to go to the place she had called home once, she had to go home to the family she loved.

"Charlie?"

Charlie glanced up at hearing her name and Sid Walker stood in the doorway smiling at her, Charlie managed to give him a weak smile.

"Hey Sid"

"How are you feeling?" Sid asked and Charlie sighed.

"Seen better days, but now that Shay's arm is better and she's not in pain I feel at peace" Charlie said softly and Sid nodded.

"What happened?" Sid asked concerned but Charlie shook her head.

"It's not something I want to talk about" Charlie murmured.

"Have you called Brax?" Sid asked as he pulled up a chair but Charlie sighed, she hadn't because she didn't know what to say.

"No, I don't know what to say" Charlie murmured and Sid nodded giving her a soft smile.

"They'll just be happy to have you home. They have missed you so much"

Charlie new they would, it was inevitable. They didn't known if she would be coming home, she knew they would have expected the worse. They would have grieved for her and new when she suddenly turned up questions would be raised.

"I can't answer there questions, I just can't talk about it" Charlie muttered and Sid nodded in understanding.

"Then wait until your ready, one day you'll speak about it. But please let them know your okay, they be happy to have you home and all their questions can wait" Sid told her and Charlie nodded slightly.

"I know, when they wake up we will go. We will go home" Charlie said softly smiling at the place she called home.

" Is she?" Sid questioned and Charlie nodded as they stared at Katie.

"She is"

^..^

Charlie stood in front of the house, it hadn't changed at all. The exterior walls were still blue, the seond stair to the porch still creaked and as she stared at the front door all Charlie could remember was then day she was kidnapped. Saying goodbye to Brax and head to the city to do some shopping.

_Flashback:_

_Charlie giggled as Brax looped his arm around her waist pulling her flush against his half naked body. His hot breath tickled her neck as he leaned down and kissed her lightly, Charlie gave and involuntary shudder. _

_"Do you have to go baby?" Brax asked as he trailed light kisses done her neck and onto her shoulders. _

_"Yes, I'll be back before you know it" Charlie murmured as she turned around and locked her lips onto his. _

_"I love you" _

_"I love you more" Charlie teased as she kissed his cheek and headed for the door. _

_"Bring me back something nice" _

_End Flashback_

Charlie shook her head as she tried to shake away the thoughts that were intruding into her mind.

"Mummy, are you going to knock?" Katie asked and Charlie nodded slightly as Shay leaned against her right side heavily.

Trying to block the fear from her mind Charlie raised her hand and knocked slightly on the door, trying to hide the panic rising in her chest as the door flung open to revel Brax dressed in a black shirt and dark jeans.

"Charlie?"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thanks at there to Jaya (NZGirl25) for all her help. Please check out my others stories along with Chaos. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Three_

Charlie stared at Brax the panic rising in her chest as her heart raced. He was looking at her with a ghostly white face, Charlie felt quilty she knew this would be a shock.

As she studied him Charlie realised how much he stayed the same, he was exactly like Brax she fell in love with. It made her heart ache that little bit more as she realised how much she had missed him. He had been her everything at one point, the man she was going to marry.

"Charlie? Is that you?" Brax asked slowly, pulling Charlie back from her thoughts.

Charlie nodded her head slowly. "It's me." She finally managed to choke out.

"Geez Charlie" Brax said as he went to take her into his arms only to noticed the little girl she was clinging onto.

Charlie saw the look of realisation in his eyes as he studied every feature of Katie's, the little girl stared back at him. Charlie knew Katie was aware of who he was but she clung to Charlie desperately; Shay was leaning into her side her hand was pulling on Charlie's shirt as it was balled into her fist.

"Charlie, who's that?" Shay whispered as she looked up at Charlie with wide eyes and Charlie see the fear in them.

"It's alright honey, this is Brax my friend" Charlie tried to reassure them as she looked back at Brax who was staring at Katie intently.

"Why's he staring mummy?" Katie asked innocently as she snuggled closer to Charlie.

"I don't know baby" Charlie said but the truth was she did, Brax was putting the pieces together and as he turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is she?" Brax asked and Charlie managed a weak smile as she nodded. "Oh Charlie" Brax said with a shake of his head. "Come in, you can't stand out there"

Charlie shuffled in the door unable to move fast as Shay clung to her with her good hand, she knew how terrified her girls would be but she also knew Brax would never hurt them.

"Take a seat, uh do you want a drink?" Brax asked but Charlie could see he was only making small talk. There was the burning desire in his eyes for him to hug her, he wanted to and if Charlie was completely honest she wanted to be in his arm but she couldn't let her girls go not when they were clinging to her with desperation.

"Would you like something to drink girls?" Charlie asked softly and Katie looked up slightly biting her bottom lip. "Its okay baby, you can tell mummy what you want" Charlie reassured her and Katie nodded.

"Does he have chocolate milk mummy?" Katie whispered softly as to not be to loud to make Brax mad.

Charlie glanced up and could see Brax looking at her with a curious gaze, he wanted to know what happened - he wanted to know why the girls were so scared.

"Do have chocolate milk Brax?" Charlie asked softly and Brax nodded stiffly.

"How many glasses?"

"Two please" Charlie said as she sat down on the couch, Katie on her lap and Shay by her side.

"Here you go" Brax said as he held the glasses out to both girls. They both looked up at Charlie hesitently but when she nodded they reached for the glasses.

"Thank-you sir" The girls murmured politely.

"Sir? What's this sir business?" Brax asked, utterly confused.

Charlie sighed, the girls had always refered to their father as sir because he told them it was a sign of respect. Both girls moved closer to Charlie as Brax spoke to them.

"Girls its okay" Charlie murmured softly.

"Are you sure?" Katie asked as she looked at Brax."Is he mean like Sir?"

Brax cocked at eyebrow at Charlie when her heard what Katie said, Charlie blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"No honey, of course not. Brax isn't like that?" Charlie told them.

"Are you sure Charlie? I don't want to get you in trouble" Shay whispered and Charlie sighed it was the most she had heard the girl speak and now Brax was looking at her with an expression. The 'We need to talk' expression.

"Okay. Honey, why don't you take Katie out into the backyard?" Charlie asked Shay. "Brax and I need to talk."

"Are you sure Charlie?" Shay asked uncertainly. "He won't hurt you?"

"No, of course not honey," Charlie said. "He won't hurt any of us." Charlie promised but Shay shook her head.

"I don't want to leave you mummy" Katie whined before glancing at Brax with horrified expression, whining was never allowed.

"Okay it's alright, you can stay here" Charlie said softly as the front door banged open.

"Dad! You'll never believe..." Ruby stopped when she saw Charlie, her mouth dropped and tears welled in her eyes. Charlie looked like a deer caught in headlights as she stared at Ruby.

"Charlie?" Ruby asked, dropping the grocery bags she was holding. "Oh my god, is that you?"

Charlie could only nod she tried to choke back that tears that were threatening to spill.

"I've missed you so much!" Ruby exclaimed as the tears spilled over her eyes and trailed down her cheeks as she walked over and threw her arms around Charlie squashing Katie who didn't dare speak.

"I've missed you too Ruby, very much honey" Charlie cried softly.

"I thought you were never coming home" Ruby whimpered and Charlie ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm here my sweet girl" Charlie said softly as she kissed Ruby's cheek. Charlie pulled back from Ruby and lifted her hand to her daughters cheek.

"You've grown so much, look at how beautiful you are" Charlie said as she wiped Ruby's tears away.

"Where have you been?" Ruby asked as noticed the two girls. "Who are they?"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Thankyou for all your kind reviews. You will be learning more about what happened to Charlie next chapter. Please review and check out my other stories as well as Chaos, it would mean a lot. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Four:_

Charlie stared at Ruby unable to move her lips, how could she explain to her daughter why she hadn't been around. How could she explain that that the father Ruby had never known had kidnapped her and abused her for the last five years? Charlie couldn't force her lips to move as she glanced down at her younger girls who were sleeping restlessly against her. It had been an exhausting day for them both. Charlie decided to avoid the first question for the time being.

"Well Rubes, I'd like you to meet Shay and Katie. Your sisters" Charlie said softly and Ruby raised an eyebrow, her mouth dropped a little.

"You haven't been gone that long" Ruby said as she looked at Shay who was cuddled into Charlie's side.

"Shay is your sister from your...from Grant's side" Charlie murmured the clear sketch of pain crossing her face.

"Grant as in...Grant my father?" Ruby asked unsure, a slight bit of disgust in her voice. Ruby detested what he had done to her mother. How he had hurt her.

"Yes Ruby, Shay is his daughter" Charlie confirmed and Brax edged forward in his seat.

"How did you get her?" Brax asked and Charlie frowned, there it was another question that she couldn't bring herself to answer. Not yet she wasn't ready.

"I..." Charlie paused and tried to recollect her thoughts. "I'm not ready to talk about it"

"What about her? She looks just like dad" Ruby said as she glanced at Brax who was looking at Charlie curiously, his eyes were shining as he looked at Katie.

"That's because Katie is Brax's child" Charlie said softly and Brax sighed.

Charlie felt horrible, he had missed so much of Katie's life. He had missed milestones, ones he would never get to see again. He would never get to see her first word or see her take her first steps.

"I'm so sorry Brax" Charlie said but Brax shook his head.

"Where were you Charlie? Why have I missed so much of her life. Why did you keep me from her?" Brax paused for a moment shaking his head. "How could you do this to me?" Brax asked, hurt evident in his voice. "Where have you been all these years?"

"I wish I could tell you," Charlie whispered. "It's not something that I want to talk about." Charlie said as she nestled her face in Katie's chocolate brown hair.

"Mum please, we need to know" Ruby said softly and the tears began to flow from Charlie's eyes.

"I just can't Ruby" Charlie said her voice was weak and Brax was taken back. Never since he had known Charlie had he heard her sound so broken.

"Mama, whats wrong?" Katie asked sleepily as she stirred, her eyes were searching Charlie's face frantically.

"Nothing my angel" Charlie tried to tell her, but the tears cascading down her face proved that to be a lie.

"Mum, please. We know that there's something you're not telling us, please just tell us" Ruby begged and Charlie shook her head, Ruby frowned as she turned to Brax they could both see the distressed look in her eyes but they needed to know what happened.

"Why did she call you mum?" Katie asked and Charlie glanced down thankful for the distraction.

"Because honey Ruby is mummy's daughter to" Charlie told her and Katie looked slightly confused.

"She's my sister?" Katie whispered and Charlie nodded. "But Shay my sister" Katie said quietly and Charlie kissed her head.

"Yeah baby, but you have two sisters" Charlie said and Katie pushed on Shay's shoulder causing the ten year old to bolt upwards fear evident in her eyes.

"Mummy says that that girl is our sister" Katie whispered to Shay, Ruby glanced at Charlie with a raised eyebrow as she noticed the girls never spoke above a whisper.

"Is she our sister Charlie?" Shay asked and as the words left her mouth Ruby couldn't help but snap.

For five years her mother had been gone, five years with out any contact or any trace to where she was. And now here she was sitting on the couch with her arms wrapped around two little girls as if nothing had happened, one of those girls was Brax's and Ruby not only wanted but needed to understand why Charlie had kept her away from her family. But it wasn't only that - no there was the fact that she needed to no why her mother hadn't been around to watch her grow in the most important years of her life. She was fifteen now, where had her mother been when she was growing into a teenager? Ruby couldn't help but wonder.

"When you decide I am worth an explanation as to where you have been the last five years then come find me" Ruby shouted angrily as she stormed out of the house slamming the front door shut behind her.

Charlie couldn't help but cringe, the girls jumping startled at Ruby's yelling. The crying was immediate from Katie and Charlie tried to sooth her as she buried her head into Charlie's shoulder, Shay clung to her as though she was the only precious person in the world.

Charlie wanted to go after Ruby because she knew the teenager needed that, she couldn't begin to understand what Ruby had been though or experienced in the last five years as much as she wanted to Charlie couldn't go after her because the two little girls with her were being overwhelmed with fear and Charlie couldn't leave their side, she wouldn't leave their side.

^..^

Charlie walked back into the living room after safely tucking the girls in to Brax's bed, seeing him sitting forward in the arm chair his head rested in the palm of his hands, sadness radiating from his body - Charlie couldn't help but cringe. His was the man that had her heart.

"Brax?" Charlie questioned softly and his head raised almost immediately and she could see the tears in his eyes.

"Charlie please, I need to know what happened. What made you leave me? I'm begging you, you left your daughter behind" Brax begged her, his voice sounded broken and Charlie frowned. She didn't want to speak about it, she didn't want to have to relive anything but she couldn't bring herself to cause Brax anymore pain.

"I was kidnapped"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please review and check out my other stories as well as Chaos!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Five_

Charlie stood across the living room staring at Brax watching as the emotions passed through his eyes, he was slowly coming to the realisation of why she didn't come home on that fateful day. Watching him helped pass the time as she desperately wondered if she could talk to him about what happened, but in the end it was no choice. She couldn't live with herself if they hated her.

"You were kidnapped?" Brax asked his voice had a slight bit of rage or confusion to it, Charlie couldn't be sure so she just smiled weakly at him.

"Yes"

"When? Where? I don't understand Charlie, we were convinced you left us" Brax said shaking his head and Charlie took a timid step towards him.

"No, no. I would never have left you or Ruby by choice" Charlie explained and Brax sighed, he hurried across the room without a second thought taking her into his arms in a crushing hug. Charlie bit her lip to keep from whimpering as he put pressure on her bruises and ribs, she didn't want him to find out just yet what Grant had done to her.

"Who took you?" Brax asked and Charlie pulled back slowly.

"Lets sit down, this is going to be hard for me" Charlie said softly and Brax nodded slightly as he took her hand unwilling to let her go.

"I went to the city for my meeting" Charlie started and Brax nodded.

"I remember, I begged you not to go" Brax murmured and Charlie nodded, she remembered that morning as well. He wanted her to stay but she had told him she couldn't.

"I know, I just stopped for a minute to look at a piece of clothing for the baby - for Katie. I wanted to surprise you. I guess he saw me, it wasn't planned if it had been then he would have come for Ruby to" Charlie said as she took a deep breath, Brax squeezed her hand gently. "Shay came up to me, my instincts took over. She was five years old and told me she was lost, I didn't know he had sent her" Charlie cried as she brought her hands up to cover her face.

"You're telling me that the girl lying beside our daughter, in my bed helped to kidnap you?" Brax said slowly as he tried to understand but his voice was filling with slight rage.

"It's not her fault Brax, she only did what she was told. He terrified her" Charlie said defending the young girl that she now called her daughter. "Never once have I blamed Shay for what he did, what he put us through. She was just a little girl, the same age as Katie is now"

"But she helped" Brax exclaimed and Charlie shook her head firmly, the courage she found as Brax tried to blame her daughter was incredible.

"I understand you're hurt and you need an explanation but do not blame her Brax. What Shay went through that day is something even I can't understand and she struggles with it everyday" Charlie told him and Brax sighed, Charlie was thankful when he didn't push anymore.

"Continue, I need to hear this" Brax murmured and Charlie nodded.

"I took her to the underground carpark where she claimed her fathers car was, it was where he had told her to take me. I could feel the fear coming from her so I held her hand tightly - I thought she was just scared because she lost her parents, I didn't know" Charlie said as a tear escaped her eyes. "He grabbed me from behind, a blow to the head and the last thing I remember is the distressed cry that came from Shay" Charlie told him as she allowed a couple more tears to escape before she tried to will them back.

She couldn't bring herself to look at Brax, if she didn't look she wouldn't be able to see the look of disappointment she was sure she would see. She was a cop, she should have been able to defend herself, she should have known better but when she felt Brax soft hand on her shoulder the tears seemed to over flow.

"Grant kidnapped you?"

Charlie straightened up as she heard Ruby's voice, turning slowly to face her daughter she saw Ruby standing with fifteen year old Casey and seventeen year old Kyle, along with a girl she didn't know. The boys had grown so much in her absence and Charlie had to choke back a sob.

"Did he mum?" Ruby demanded to know and Charlie nodded slowly.

"Yes Ruby" Charlie said softly and Ruby shook her head, anger filling her brown eyes.

"Why? Why did he take you? Hasn't he caused enough damage" Ruby shouted as she wrapped her arms around Casey burying her head into his chest.

Charlie felt so bad, she couldn't imagine how Ruby was feeling. But she couldn't bare to talk about it anymore, telling them what she had was enough, she couldn't bare to say anymore.

"Look at you two, all grown up" Charlie said trying to distract everyone as she looked at the boys, Kyle was the first to catch on.

"Hey Charlz, its good to have you home" Kyle said as he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I want you to meet my girlfriend, Tamara"

"A girlfriend? Wow" Charlie said as she pulled back and smiled at Tamara. "Taking care of my boy?" Charlie asked Tamara nodded.

"Its wonderful to meet you Charlie" Tamara said.

"Not as good as it is to meet you" Charlie said but as she turned to look at Case the house was filled with an ear piercing scream.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review! Thank you to all who have, for your kind comments. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Six_

Charlie heard the thundering of running feet and before she could move from her spot the two girls were in her arms clinging to her tightly, tears cascading down their cheeks as they sobbed. Charlie glanced at the hallway as she saw Heath emerge.

"I didn't know they were in there" Heath said quickly before looking at Charlie his eyes turning wide. "Charlie?"

"How did you get in?" Brax asked and Heath turned to him.

"Uh - your window. I was trying to get in without anyone noticing me, your window was open I didn't expect them to be there. Who are they?" Heath asked as Katie clung to Charlie's leg tugging furiously.

"Mama, who's that?" Katie sobbed quietly and Charlie crouched down.

"Hey now sweetheart, I need to tell you something. The both of you" Charlie murmured as she pulled them over the arm chair, taking a seat she pulled Katie onto her lap. Making eye contact with Brax she tried to convey what she was about to do, he nodded slightly.

"Tell us what Charlie?" Shay whispered and Charlie smiled.

"Remember when Katie was born, can you remember what I told you that day?" Charlie asked and Shay nodded.

"Uh huh, you said that Katie and I have different daddies but you'll love me anyway because I'm special" Shay said softly and Charlie was surprised, Shay never spoke in long sentences and Charlie was surprised she could repeat that when Shay had only been five and at that time she hadn't been interested in what Charlie said. She had been to scared.

"That's right and Katie do you remember what I told you about your daddy?" Charlie asked and Katie nodded as she leaned heavily on Charlie, the tears starting to dry up.

"That daddy loves me even if I can't see him" Katie said softly and Charlie kissed her head.

"Yes, and what did I tell you both about him?" Charlie asked and Katie looked confused, Shay glanced at her.

"You said that Katie's daddy wasn't like my daddy, that he was nice and he loved Katie. Not like my daddy" Shay said sadly and Charlie touched her arm, as she watched the ten year old stare at her purple cast.

"Exactly, and today we are going to meet Katie's daddy" Charlie said and Katie glanced up, her green eyes shining innocently.

"Really mummy?" Katie asked and Charlie nodded.

"Katie, you know I told you Brax was a nice man?" Charlie asked and Katie bobbed her head. "Brax is your daddy sweetheart"

Katie turned to look at Brax, her green eyes studying him. Brax smiled weakly at her as he opened his arm - Katie hesitated she had never been around a loving male. Katie looked up at Charlie with a questioning gaze, Charlie smiled.

"He's really nice honey, he'll give you lots of hugs and kisses like mummy does" Charlie encouraged and Katie slid off her lap slowly.

"But who are those men mummy? That one scared me" Katie said and Charlie smiled.

"These men are your Uncles, Uncle Heath didn't mean to scare you" Charlie promised as she looked towards Casey. "With your sister is Uncle Casey and then this one is Uncle Kyle, that is his girlfriend Tamara" Charlie explained and Katie nodded as she timidly took a step towards Brax.

"You nice man?" Katie questioned and Brax looked a little taken back as she spoke directly to him.

"Very nice man" Brax promised and Katie tilted her head.

"You pinky promise? Cause Shay's daddy is mean, he broke her arm. I seen him - it was scary!" Katie explained and Brax's eyes flashed towards the other young girl as she sat down on Charlie's lap, the purple cast standing out. He wanted to ask what happened, if it happened often but he knew he needed to focus on the little girl in front of him.

"I pinky promise" Brax said as he held out his pinky, Katie hooked hers around it before taking another step and leaning into his arms. Brax smiled softly to himself as he wrapped his arms around her softly to keep her from feeling trapped he knew he needed to take it slowly as to not frighten her. "I love you Katie" Brax whispered into her hair.

"Mum, I want to say sorry. I didn't mean to get so angry" Ruby whispered and Charlie glanced up.

"It's okay, its a big adjustment suddenly having me turn up but I'm just not ready to talk about everything. Please understand?" Charlie begged and Ruby nodded.

"Of course. I'm sorry I pushed" Ruby murmured. "Its so good to have you home"

"Shay honey, can you stand for a moment?" Charlie asked and Shay stood up quickly just as she was asked. Charlie followed suit and then wrapped her arms around Ruby. "I love you Rubes, I always have"

"I love you too mum, I missed you so much"

Tamara nudged Kyle as she flashed her eyes towards Shay who stood sadly by the chairs her eyes flashing feom Katie to Charlie. She looked miserable and it made Tamara feel sorry for her, grabbing Kyle's hand she pulled him over to her. Shay looked startled but Tamara offered her a warm smile.

"Hi Shay, I'm Tamara and this is Kyle" Tamara introduced and Shay nodded slightly. "Your a pretty little girl aren't you?" Tamara asked and Shay tilted her head slightly.

"You're pretty" Shay said softly and Tamara giggled.

"Thank-you"

^..^

He stared through the window at them, hugging each other and talking. He was furious and vowed to get her back, she would be his - she didn't have a choice in the matter.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Reviews Please._

_._

_._

_Chapter Seven:_

Charlie stared down at her two sleeping angels, Brax was by her side. Heath had kindly given up his bed and gone to stay with Bianca for the night. Charlie didn't need to be asked where she wanted to spend the night, after the long five years she wanted nothing more to be curled up in Brax's arms back in the bed they had once shared. Charlie wanted Brax to hold her, hold her tightly as if to never let her go.

"Thanks for telling Katie, it was nice to be able to cuddle her" Brax said and Charlie smiled softly as she turned off the lamp and headed from the room Brax following her.

"You're more then welcome, she deserves to know your her father. I have never kept you hidden from her, she knew Grant was not her biological father" Charlie muttered and Brax nodded.

"Good. Charlie, I know you don't want to talk about it now but soon we will have to talk about what went on while you were with Grant" Brax said calmly and Charlie nodded - she knew there was no way around it, she would have to talk to them eventually. She knew she had to tell them what Grant had done to them.

"I know and one day we can talk about it all, I am just not ready yet and neither are the girls" Charlie said softly as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Brax's, Brax leaned down and kissed her head lightly. "I've missed you Brax"

"I've missed you Charlie more then you could ever imagine" Brax whispered as he took her hand and pulled her gently towards the bedroom. "Stay with me tonight?" Brax asked and Charlie nodded.

"I planned on it, I want to be in your arms" Charlie said as she closed the door to his bedroom.

^..^

Charlie swayed her hips gently to the music as she poured herself some orange juice, she stood wearing on Brax's black t-shirt and a pair of underwear, she felt so much happier - so much more at ease after having spent the night in his arms.

Though she had spent the night making love to him in the dark, he had wanted the lamp on but because of the bruises she wanted to stay hidden because if he saw them it would mean she would have to explain.

"Mummy"

Charlie spun around on her heals to see Katie and Shay standing in the hallway, their head poking around the corner with unsure looks.

"Come here, everyone but Brax has gone out so we can have some time to adjust" Charlie said as she opened her arms - they both hurried over and hugged her. "While Brax is showering how about I get you something to eat? Who wants eggs?" Charlie asked and Katie grinned.

"Me please mama" Katie said and Charlie nodded.

"Okay, go watch tv" Charlie told them and Shay frowned.

"Are we allowed to Charlie?" Shay asked and Charlie nodded.

"Yes sweetheart, you go watch cartoons" Charlie told her and Shay turned around taking Katie's hand in hers they wandered into the living room.

"They need to ask to watch TV?" Brax queried with a raised eyebrow. "Was it really that bad?"

"Worse than you can imagine." Charlie murmured as Brax reached to brush a lock of hair behind Charlie's ear.

"Tell me about it?" Brax asked softly and Charlie turned away.

"Another day" Charlie said as she took the eggs off the stove. "Breakfast is served girls" Charlie called into the living room and the girls ran up to the table, freezing when they noticed Brax. Shay shut her mouth quickly and sat down quietly and Katie glanced up at him.

"Sorry for running daddy" Katie said softly.

Brax's heart swelled when he heard her say the word 'Daddy' it amazed him how the overwhelming feeling of love and pride graced his body.

"That's okay sweetie, did you enjoy watching cartoons?" Brax asked as he took the seat beside her.

"Yes, did you have a nice shower?" Katie asked politely and Brax grinned.

"Sure did" Brax said as he scooped up some eggs and plopped them into his mouth. "These are great babe" Brax said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek, he noticed the way Shay shuttered out of the corner of his eye. He watched as she sat up straight and quiet, slowly eating her food.

Brax new there was something about her that he couldn't quiet place.

"Shay?" Brax questioned softly. The girl was pushing her eggs around her plate, but stopped when she heard Brax. "You alright?"

Shay shook her head. "I don't know"

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt you mate." Brax tried to reassure the girl.

"How will I know that you're not like Dad?" Shay questioned.

Brax looked Shay square in the eye. "I am not like your Dad, trust me."

"How can I trust you?" Shay asked but before Brax could answer Shay turned to Charlie. "Can I be excused Charlie?" Shay asked and Charlie smiled softly.

"Of course sweetheart" Charlie said and Shay quickly left the room. "Don't push her Brax, Shay hardly opens up to me"

"Charlie, I don't understand what's going on here."

"The girls need to open up to you Brax, they believe that all men are evil."

"Why? Why do they believe that Charlie?" Brax asked and Katie looked up from her plate.

"Mummy, me be 'cused to?" Katie asked politely and Charlie nodded.

"Of course baby girl" Charlie said as she turned back to Brax. "Because, look you know my story with Ruby so you should know that Grant is evil"

"He abused you, didn't he?" Brax asked and Charlie looked down at the floor, fiddling with her fingers. "He did didn't he? And he abused the girls too? I saw the cast on Shay's arm."

"Brax, please don't," Charlie pleaded in a whisper. "Don't force me to talk about this."

"But Charlie, I need to know. I want to help you." Brax tried to convince her.

"Brax, please just drop it we can talk about it another time" Charlie murmured, the tears were brimming in her eyes.

"I can't, my daughter is afraid of me and your abusers daughter is in my house"

"I can't help that Brax!" Charlie exclaimed helplessly. "I wanted to protect Shay!"

"Why? Why do you want to protect her?" Brax shouted and Charlie flinched causing Brax to take a step away from her to show her he meant no harm.

"Because Brax, I love her as much as I do Ruby or Katie. I see the broken and innocent girl she is. If you going to hold a grudge against her then I'm afraid we can't be together"

"Charlie, you know I don't want that. You just came back into my life and of course I have questions, do you really blame me?" Brax asked in frustration.

"No, I don't blame you Brax."

"It seems like you do"

"I don't, I just want answers. I'm sorry okay, you don't have to talk about it yet"

"Mummy, I heard shouting" Katie murmured.

"It's okay baby, go play with Shay." Charlie told her daughter.

"Is he going to hurt you?" Katie asked worriedly as she chewed on a nail.

"Katie, he's not going to hurt me, you or Shay, I promise baby."

"I'm not like that Katie" Brax promised and Katie frowned.

"Why you not like my Shay?" Katie asked and Charlie sighed.

"Katie, Brax does like Shay" Charlie said but Katie shook her head.

"But he doesn't!" Katie exclaimed before running off. Charlie turned back to Brax and sighed.

"Brax, I'm sorry."

Charlie glanced up at Brax when the doorbell rang. Brax shrugged at got up off his chair.

Opening he door he was confronted with a man looking slightly cocky.

"Can I help you?" Brax asked and the man smirked.

"I want my daughter"

Charlie gasped as she rounded the corner, standing there on the doorstep was her nightmare.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review! _

_In this chapter you will think that Brax would have stopped this from happening and yes you are most likely right but this needed to happen so the story could progress._

_._

_._

_Chapter Eight: _

Charlie stared at the door frozen in shock, she didn't know how to react inside she was terrifed but that wasn't something she could show not when he was standing in the doorway with a cocky expression. Brax was staring at her with a raised eyebrow - he had heard the gasp but was unsure of what was going on. Charlie wished for a moment that she had at least told him what Grant looked like.

"Sorry mate but I think you must have the wrong house" Brax said and Grant shook his head.

"No, this is the right house. I want my daughter, Shay"

Charlie choked back a sob as she heard what he had to say, didn't expect him to want Shay. What she did know was what game he was currently playing because she knew he wouldn't let her go that easily.

"I think you should leave" Brax's voice dropped to a low tone but Grant shook his head.

"I don't think so. Charlie has no legal rights to my daughter, so you have about a minute to give her to me or I'll call the police" Grant smirked and Charlie cringed.

Grant had friend within the police force and law career. She knew he'd find a way to make sure know one believed her about the kidnapping or the abuse.

"Leave" Brax said forcefully but Grant cocked his head to the side.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of. Give me my daughter or I go after Ruby, I'm assuming she's mine correct Charlie. So make your choice"

Charlie trembled she didn't know how to choose, she couldn't. Ruby was her daughter biologically but she loved Shay just as much.

Charlie stood still her mind going round and round as Brax took a step towards Grant.

"You best get outta here before I kill you - you have no right to lay a hand on anyone of them. Get lost before I rid of you permanently" Brax threatened but Grant just laughed.

"Try me, I could have you dead or in prison before you could even get close to me" Grant spat as he lookedover at Charlie with a cocky grin. "Have you made your choice?"

Charlie sobbed - she couldn't make a choice they were her childrenbut if she didn't things would be so much worse. Brax could threaten Grant all he liked but Charlie knew of the things Grant could do, she didn't want to cause any harm to Brax - not after all these years. She couldn't bare to think that because she turned u on Brax's doorstep that she had suddenly brought him such harm.

"I'll go Charlie"

Charlie spun around on her heals to see Shay standing nervously and Charlie's heart sunk.

"No, you don't have to. I am not going to let him take you" Charlie said softly and Grant chuckled.

"You really don't have a choice" Grant taunted - Brax grunted as he raised his fist, Grant just stepped back. "Really want to try that? Do you really want my daughter in your house? Remember she has none of Charlie in her, she is solely mine" Grant said as he looked over at Shay with a smirk.

"Shay, you don't have to do this. We will find another way, I don't want you leaving with him" Charlie stressed but Shay showed no emotion - her face was masked just as it had been when Charlie first met her.

"I'll be okay, and you have Katie and Ruby" Shay said softly as she moved forward - her eyes caught Brax's as she got to the doorway and he shook his head softly.

"You don't have to go, you can stay here and I'll protect you" Brax promised but Shay shook her head.

"I heard you shouting, you don't like but that's okay. I can protect Charlie now" Shay said confidently as Grant grabbed her arm hauling her out the door, Shay whimpered before she shut her mouth tightly knowing it would make him angry.

"Let's go brat"

"Mummy, where is Shay going?" Katie whimpered - her eyes were wide with fear as she looked at Grant.

"I'll see you soon Katie" Grant taunted as he ducked the swing Brax took at him chuckling Grant hauled Shay away by her arm.

Charlie cried as Brax shut and locked the front door - tears flowing down her cheeks as she clung to Katie, the little girl was in her own puddle of tears.

"Mummy, Shay come back puhlease?" Katie sobbed and Charlie's body shook.

She knew deep down she had no choice in the matter, that Grant had come for the sole purpose of taking Shay and he would have got her but Charlie knew she wouldn't be ale to letthis go until Shay was safely back in her arms. The things Grant would do to her made Charlie shutter, she could only imagine.

"Mummy, my Shay" Katie sobbed and Charlie ran a hand through her hair.

"I know baby, I know. We'll get Shay back" Charlie vowed as the back door swung open - Katie screamed.

"It's only me" Ruby said calmly as she walked into the living room. "What's wrong?" The panic started to rise in Ruby's voice. "Dad?"

"Grant was here, he's taken Shay" Brax told her and Ruby's mouth gaped.

"He was here? How could you let him take her" Ruby demanded and Brax held his hand up.

"We didn't really have any choice, he was right - your mother has no legal rights and if the police turned up here then your mother would be arrested and he still would have taken Shay" Brax explained and Ruby shook her head.

"We have to get her back" Charlie murmured.

"Please daddy, he'll hurt my Shay" Katie cried and Brax nodded.

True to the fact he wasn't to fond of Shay yet, he was still trying to work out where to place here. Still trying to move past the fact that she helped kidnap the love of his life but as he listened to his little girl sob - well he knew he couldn't leave Shay alone with Grant not if it was putting her well being at risk.

"We'll get her back" Brax vowed.

^..^

Shay sat cuddled up in the corner of the hotel room on the floor - her hand held her bright red cheek trying to sooth the pain.

"It will only be a matter of time before Charlotte comes for you - why she'd ever love you is beyond me but at least you'll be useful for capturing her once again" Grant said as he paced the room in front of her.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers._

_._

_._

_Please Review!_

_._

_._

_Chapter Nine:_

Charlie sat on the couch with tears streaming down her cheeks, Katie slept beside her with a blaket tucked up to her chin. Two days and Katie had barely left a side, simply waking and crying for Shay. Charlie had barely slept herself, she was sitting motionlessly a part of her felt guilty that she had let Shay go especially since the ten year old had said she was going so she could protect Charlie.

"Babe"

Charlie turned her head slightly wiping the tears away as she glanced at Brax, he stood before her in nothing but pyjama pants that hung loosely around his hips but Charlie couldn't bring herself to smile at his bare chest.

"Why don't you come to bed?" Brax asked and Charlie shook her head.

"I can't, all think I can think about is what he is doing to her. I can't forgive myself for letting her go" Charlie sobbed and Brax stepped forward crouching down to her height.

"You didn't have a choice" Brax said softly and Charlie shook her head.

"When I first got in the house Shay would hide out in her room day and night, she would cry herself sleep. Brax she wouldn't speak to me out fear. That is what she's gone back to - a man that will yell and hit her at any turn" Charlie sobbed and Brax sighed - she was opening up to him but this wasn't how he thought it would happen.

"Did he hit you and Katie?" Brax asked softly and Charlie nodded through her tears.

"Not at first, at first I was pregnant so he didn't touch me but if I did something to anger him then he would take it out on Shay. I was the cause of her first broken arm and her first broken leg" Charlie whimpered and Brax felt a pang of guilt surface.

Brax had been angry because Shay had had a part in Charlie's kidnapping because it was her father that abused Charlie, but listening to Charlie talk about her Brax couldn't help but see her for just a ten year old girl. A scared girl.

"Charlie..." Brax started but Charlie was quick to cut him off.

"When Katie was born that's when he started on me but he didn't touch her because she was a baby. Shay still copped it the hardest, it was for little things - she wasn't quiet enough, didn't pick up her toys, if she made Katie cry" Charlie shook her head. "When he started on Katie, well Shay used to jump in front of her or take the blame for things Katie would do. I tried to protect them but sometimes I wasn't enough" Charlie said as the tears ran down her face pooling in her hands.

"Oh baby" Brax murmured softly as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly on the head.

"We have to get her back Brax"

"We will baby, I promise you"

"How can you promise that Brax?" Charlie asked through her sobs.

"Charlie, I will do anything for you." Brax promised.

"How are we going to get her out of there?" Charlie asked.

"I'll call Heath, the boys if I have to. You want her out Charlie and I will do that for you, okay? How about we get some sleep or you'll be tired in the morning and Katie needs you" Brax said softly and Charlie tried to dry her eyes as she nodded.

"Okay, thank-you Brax"

^..^

Brax and Heath stood together in the kitchen watching Charlie as she cuddled with Katie, Brax knew he had no other choice then to find Shay as quickly as possible to make his girl happy again.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea bro?" Heath asked.

"I have no choice Heath, she wants Shay back and to be honest I couldn't live with myself if I left her there. She's a defenceless child, how would you feel if it was Darcy?" Brax asked and Heath shook his head.

"I see your point but this is like starting a war. Grant isn't going to just us take her"

"I know that but I promised Charlie, so we are just going to have to find away"

"Brax?" Charlie murmured as she stepped into the kitchen, both Heath and Brax looked up quickly. "He sent me a text"

"What does it say?" Brax asked as he

moved quickly over to Charlie - he could see the tears in her eyes.

- Poor little Shay is missing her mummy, the bruises will fade not sure about the broken leg I might give her. Come back and this won't have to happen. Grant.

^..^

Grant grinned at Shay with as though he had won a prize but the young girl sat quietly on the bed her knees huddled to her chest as the silent tears leaked down her cheeks. The bruises on her arms and legs were starting to darken and hurt a little when she accidently touched them - Shay was terrified that he would act on his threat to break her leg. She didn't think she could handle that pain.

"Your mother will be coming home soon, she claims to have a heart so I am betting she won't want me to break your leg but will we have to wait and see. I don't see why she could care about you, your not even her child" Grant sneered and Shay choked back a sob - she knew her father was right. She wasn't Charlie's child, not biologically so maybe she wouldn't be saved.

^..^

"So that's the plan, Charlie you will text Grant and ask where you are to meet him and Shay. But make no mention of Katie. Heath and I will go in your place and grab her, we will bring her back here and together we will deal with Grant as a family" Brax said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What will happen if he won't give up the location?"

"He will" Brax promised. "Send the text"

^..^

_Authors Note; Please Review! Let me know what you think._


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review!_

_Special thanks to NZGIRL25 for all the help she has been giving me._

_._

_._

_Chapter Ten:_

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Charlie asked worriedly as she stood in the middle of the living room biting her fingernail.

Brax looked at Charlie. "How many times are you going to ask me that? It's going to work, Charlie" Brax promised her as he handed her the phone. "Text him"

Charlie hesitated for a moment before she brought up the screen.

- Don't hurt her please Grant, I'll come home. Where are you and Shay?

Charlie bit her bottom lip as her finger hovered over the send button. She knew she had no choice if she didn't send the text then she would never gete Shay back, back in her arms where she belonged. Slowly she lowered her finger and pressed the send button.

"Done" Charlie whispered as she looked up at Brax who gave her a comforting smile.

"This will work Charlie" Brax promised as he heard the phone beep with a reply.

- Good, you came to your senses. Room 301 at the Sands. You have 20 minutes - no Katie Charlie. I do not want that brat understood? See you soon babe.

"You ready to go?" Brax asked as he glance over at Heath, he didn't show the text to Charlie but the anger he felt at his daughter being called a brat was fuel to the fire that was burning within Brax.

"Yeah, lets get this over with" Heath said as he headed towards the door.

"I promise you when I come back through that door Shay will be with me" Brax promised as he leaned down and kissed her head. "I love you, lock the doors and if you need anything call Kyle understood?" Brax asked and Charlie nodded, tears were welling in her eyes.

"I love you too, be careful"

^..^

"As ready as I'll every be, how you wanna play this?" Heath asked and Brax shrug.

"I knock, we barge in. You hit him down and I grab Shay. We get back out here and leave - good?" Brax asked and Heath nodded.

"Alright, lets do this thing"

Standing in front of the hotel room door Heath knocked as lightly as possible so he seemed like Charlie, he could hear the sound of faint cries coming from in the room.

"One, two-" Brax mouthed at Heath before they both barged at the door. The door shattered into splinters from the brute force that Heath and Brax had used.

"What the fuck?!" Grant shouted as he turned around his face red with anger as he eyes widened at the sight of Brax and Heath, Shay cowered in the corner of the room her body racking with sobs.

Brax ran over to Shay and scooped up the sobbing girl while Heath punched Grant square in the face.

"You stay away from them." Heath hissed in a low tone as he pushed Grant down on the ground.

"She's my daughter" Grant shouted as he went to stand up but Heath shoved a foot into his chest.

"She's not your daughter!" Brax shouted at him as he hugged Shay close. "Fathers don't treat there daughters this way!"

"You stay away! I don't want to see you ever again" Heath hissed lowly.

"Stay away!" Brax said his voice a dangerous low as he watched Heath land another square hit to Grant's jaw. Shay flinched in his arms, hiding her face in his chest.

"Make it stop." Shay cried to Brax as her tiny fists beat on his chest. "Please, please make it stop" Shay pleaded and Brax sighed as he felt her tears on his chest.

"Heath! Let it go" Brax said as he headed out the door with Shay clinging to him.

Heath kicked an unconscious Grant one more time before following Brax and Shay out the door.

^..^

Charlie paced and paced back and forth across the living room floor. Katie sat on Ruby's lap watching her mother with curiousity.

"Mummy?" Katie questioned. "Where's Daddy and Uncle Heath gone?"

Charlie cringed as she heard Katie's voice, how could she answer that?

"Gone to get Shay" Ruby told her softly as she watched her mother pace.

"Where is Shay?" Katie questioned as she looked up at Ruby innocently and Charlie froze in the sadness and panic Charlie hadn't told Katie exactly where Shay was.

"Ruby, where is she?"

"Katie honey, uh...Shay is with Grant" Charlie said softly knowing she couldn't lie to her daughter.

"She's with the evil man?" Katie questioned, beginning to cry. "Why is she with him?"

Charlie quickly walked over to Katie and scooped her up into her arms.

"Shay is coming home baby I promise, that's where you daddy and Uncle went" Charlie told her as she rocked her little girl.

"I want Shay!" Katie demanded through her tears.

"Here she is" Brax murmured as he walked through the front door, Heath followed with Shay curled in his arms. The young girl had bruises on her arms and legs, her hair matted to her face and tear stained cheeks.

"Oh my god." Charlie froze when she saw Shay, her heart shattering into a million pieces. She couldn't even perceive the fact that Grant would inflict that on a young girl. "I am so sorry, Shay."

Shay stared at Charlie, flinching when she stepped closer. The young girl couldn't help but remember what her father had said - she wasn't Charlie's daughter.

"Oh baby, what did he do to you?" Charlie murmured as she placed a squirming Katie on the ground as Heath laid Shay on the couch, the young girl whimpered as he brushed her arm.

"My Shay!" Katie squealed as she wiped her tears away.

Shay looked at Katie, the girl that wasn't even her biological sister before sadly turning away.

"Don't. Don't make a fuss of me." Shay murmured as Charlie began to cry.

"Shay" Charlie choked but Shay's body shook softly.

"No" Shay muttered as the front door opened and Kyle, Casey and Tamara walked in from work freezing when they saw Shay with her head down. Everyone was silent and watching the girl with sadness and pity.

"Shay, your home" Tamara said softly realising she wouldn't like loud noises. Shay had taken well to her when they met, Kyle as well. Katie had been all over Brax while Shay had kept her distance.

"Shay, let me take care of you." Charlie begged and Shay shook her head.

"No." Shay cried. "Just no, no, no" Shay said as she crawled off the couch and hurried past everyone and into Kyle's room shutting the door firmly, her sobs could be heard in the living room.

Charlie cried aoftly to herself as Brax took her into my arms.

"Why's my Shay mad? Why mummy?" Katie asked tugging firmly on Charlie's shirt.

"She hates me" Charlie cried. "I never should have let her go. My daughter hates me" Charlie sobbed as she scooped Katie up again and held her to her chest sobbing loudly as she thought about how sad Shay looked.

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers._

_._

_._

_Reviews Please! I want to know what you think of this story, are you enjoying it?  
A little shocker will be revealed within this chapter._

_._

_._

_Chapter Eleven:_

Charlie stood in the doorway of the bedroom staring at Shay as the young girl slept restlessly beside Katie, the blankets were pulled up to her chin as she laid on her side hugging her pillow tight. Charlie couldn't help the tears that came rushing to her eyes as she looked at the bruises, she couldn't help but feel as though she had failed Shay.  
The guilt was indescribable; she didn't understand why or how she had let the ten year old go. She didn't know why she didn't hold her back.

"Charlie, Charlie baby come back to bed" Brax whispered as his arms wound around her waist pulling her back into him, Charlie choked back a sob that was threatening to escape her mouth as she glanced up at Brax with tearful eyes.

"I can't, I just need to stay – I need to watch her" Charlie said softly, she couldn't bring herself to leave Shay – she couldn't bring herself to look away for more than a few seconds.

The fears were in the back of her mind, what would she do if he came back? Would Shay scream for help or would see simply go with him? Charlie didn't think she could handle waking up to find Shay gone, not when she knew who would take her.

"She'll be fine Charlie" Brax said as he leaned down to kiss her cheek but Charlie shook her head.

"I just can't risk it Brax, she's just a little girl. He's her father no matter what he's done, I can't stand the thought of him coming back for her" Charlie whispered as she gripped his arm a little tighter as the light headed feeling came rushing into her body once more.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Brax asked her, concerned.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong" Charlie murmured but it sounded as though she was trying to convince herself.

"Okay, Charlie something is wrong" Brax said as he felt her sway a little in his arms before her eyes rolled backwards and her body went limp in his arms. "Charlie?!" Brax questioned anxiously, his voice waking Shay from her slumber.

"Charlie? What's wrong with Charlie?" Shay whimpered as she looked at Brax with wide sleepily eyes.

Brax looked down at Charlie concerned as he scooped her up into his arms, he was taken back slightly by Shay speaking as she had barely said more than two words since she stepped back into the house, but he could see he panic sketched in her features.

"Nothing, nothing. Charlie is just sleeping" Brax said as he tried to assess the woman in his arms. "Go back to sleep Shay" Brax muttered as he hurried out of the room. "Come on Charlie, wake up" Brax pleaded as he laid Charlie down on the couch immediately checking for a pulse, it was their but she was out cold. "Geez Charlie, what is going on?" Brax muttered as he reached for the phone, he needed Nate – the doctor had to check her over.

^..^

Brax sat by her head checking her pulse every few minutes as he waited for Nate to come hurrying through the door, he checked his watch again and again as the minutes went by.  
Hearing footsteps his head shot up only to see Shay standing nervously looking at Charlie, Brax's eyes were filled with sadness.

Over the past days he had come to the conclusion that he couldn't place the blame on Shay for his father's actions, he wanted to talk to her and make her see that she had a place within the family if she wanted it but she just wouldn't come out of the room – she wouldn't see anyway.

"Shay, sweetheart go back to bed" Brax said as he went to stand up, Charlie would never forgive him if he left Shay stand and watch her as she laid motionless.

"Is Charlie okay?" Shay asked quietly and Brax found himself nodding before he could think.

"Yes Charlie is fine, just sleeping" Brax said and Shay looked up at Brax – he could tell that she knew he was lying to her.

"No she isn't, Charlie fainted" Shay said innocently and Brax realised he hadn't given the ten year old enough credit, for how quiet she was – she was bound to be smart.

"Yeah, she did"

"Is Charlie having a baby?" Shay asked with her head tilted slightly and Brax frowned, the question seemed random to him – he didn't understand why Shay would expect such a thing.

"Why do you ask that?" Brax asked as he managed to find his voice and Shay looked back at Charlie.

"We aren't allowed to talk about it" Shay said softly and Brax knelt down to her height as he glanced at Charlie quickly to make sure she was still breathing, satisfied she was breathing he turned back to Shay.

"Sweetheart, I need you to tell me" Brax said in a calming voice as he gave Shay a weak smile. "You won't be in trouble, I promise" Brax said and Shay nodded slightly understanding what he was saying; he was trying to convey that no matter what he wouldn't hit her.

"Charlie fainted when she was pregnant" Shay said softly and Brax raised an eyebrow.

"With Katie?" Brax asked – he knew Shay had only been five herself and wasn't sure if that was such a reliable source of information from someone so young.

"No, when she was pregnant with my brother" Shay said – Brax tried to keep his emotions in check as he stared at the young girl he didn't want to scare her.

He needed Shay to believe that he already knew about the boy, a boy? Brax couldn't believe that Charlie had been pregnant before. She had said nothing but then to him it was clear she hadn't been telling them everything, she hadn't gone into any detail about her time with Grant.

"Your brother" Brax murmured softly and Shay nodded.

"Uh huh, he is with the angels cause daddy was really nasty" Shay whispered and Brax could see the tears in the young girls eyes – he wanted to comfort her and he really had no choice as she jumped into his arms when the front door opened.

"Brax?" Nate asked as he watched the way Brax hugged the young girl close to him, his eyes drifted towards Charlie who was lying unconscious on the couch and then back to Brax.

"Nate! Thank-god you're here, I need you to find out if Charlie's pregnant"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review! Let me know what you think. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors Note: I do NOT own Home and Away! All credit to the writers. _

_._

_._

_Please Review. _

_._

_._

_Sorry it has taken so long and that this chapter is short, I will update soon and the next chapter I will try to make longer. _

_._

_._

_Chapter Twelve: _

Brax held Shay in his arms as Charlie sat on the bed with Katie by her side in the exam room, they were waiting for the results of the test but Charlie was still finding it hard to believe that she was pregnant. She didn't want to believe that there was a possibility that the child she was carrying could be Grant's; she didn't think she could handle going through it all again; it was so much to bear.

Four children, two to Grant which included a little boy in heaven, one to Brax and a little girl that wasn't even biologically hers was too much to bear. The thought of bringing another child into a life that was already a mess didn't sound right to her.

"Daddy, what we doing here?" Katie asked and Brax glanced down at his daughter.

"We are just getting something for mummy" Brax answered as Shay snuggled in closer to him, she was small for a ten year old and it allowed him to carry her easily. The walk into the hospital proved she was terrified with the way she clung to him for reassurance.

Brax hadn't minded, since the night Charlie fainted Shay had thought to seek comfort in him. She didn't speak much but she loved cuddling with him, at first Brax would admit he was hesitant. He still pictured her as Grant's daughter but he knew if he wanted to work with Charlie he had to make it work with Shay.

"Is Charlie sick?" Shay whispered and Brax sighed.

"No, no Charlie is not sick. You remember what we talked about the other night right?" Brax asked and Shay nodded. "We are just here to find out if it's true"

"I made it" Ruby exclaimed as she rushed into the room, there was a grin spread across her lips as she thought about the possibility of getting another sibling.

The relationship she had with Shay was still strained, they hadn't spoken and Ruby tended to avoid the child even if she was biologically her half-sister. Ruby wasn't afraid to admit that she didn't understand why Charlie was so invested in the girl.

"Just in time" Nate murmured as he stepped into the room, he stood a seat at the ultrasound machine but his eyes stayed on the chart in his hand.

"Well?" Charlie asked as she helped Katie off the bed ushering her towards Ruby.

"It appears you are roughly four weeks along" Nate observed and Charlie felt the tears welling in her eyes, the dates were to close there was no way to tell who the father was without a DNA test. "Would you pull your shirt up Charlie and we will do and ultrasound to confirm"

Charlie pulled her shirt up slightly and looked over at Brax who reached out to hold her hand, she had a feeling he would support her no matter what.

"This might be a little cold" Nate warned and Charlie chuckled nervously.

"I've done this before" Charlie said and Nate smiled as he looked at the children in the room.

"I see, alright here we go" Nate said as he placed a blob of gel onto Charlie's stomach causing a gasp to escape her lips.  
The transducer was used to spread the gel around, as he searched for the baby. A picture popping up onto the screen.  
"I am just going to take a few measurements" Nate informed them as he tried to confirm the dates. "As suspected you are four weeks along, here is your baby" Nate concluded as he turned to the screen around and Ruby giggled.

"A smudge" Ruby laughed and Katie bounced up on her heels.

"Nah uh, it's a pea" Kate said seriously causing Ruby to laugh again.

"Alright short stuff if you say so"

"It doesn't matter, is everything alright doc?" Brax asked and Nate nodded.

"Everything seems perfect; we will monitor you throughout the pregnancy. Your next appointment will be at twelve weeks" Nate informed them and Brax smiled.

"As long as everything is okay" Brax said as he noticed the tears in Charlie's eyes falling, he immediately put Shay down. "Baby everything is okay" Brax said as he rubbed his thumbs under Charlie's eyes taking away the tears.

"What if it's Grant's baby?" Charlie sobbed and Brax took a deep breath as he took her into his arms.

He hadn't really thought about that, he couldn't. What would he do if it was Grant's baby? It had been different with Ruby, and with Shay he was still working things out but if the child she was carrying was Grants it would be a whole different ball game. Brax looked down at the sound of her cries and kissed her head.  
The thought of losing her again just because the baby wasn't his made his heart tug, he couldn't let her go.

"Then we will deal with it together" Brax murmured as he kissed her head again, hugging her tight to his chest.

"We can do a DNA test but there is risks to the pregnancy if we are to attempt one, or if you are comfortable to wait we can wait until the baby is born" Nate said as he looked at Charlie who couldn't help but let more tears fall as she looked at Brax waiting for an answer.

"We'll wait, we don't want to risk anything" Brax said and Charlie smiled weakly.

"Brax the baby might not be yours" Charlie whispered and Brax shrugged, he knew he had to be brave. Not only brave for Charlie but for the children.

"It will be ours Charlie, it will always be ours" Brax whispered as he ran his hand lightly over her stomach. "I'll stand by you know matter what, I can't lose you again"

"I love you" Charlie sobbed and Brax kissed her head, his hand brushing along her cheek.

"I love you Charlie, I have loved you since the day we met. I will always stand by you"

^..^

_Authors Note: Please Review. Let me know what you think. _

_Whose baby should it be? Boy or Girl? Names? _


End file.
